User talk:KurAi Ryou
--Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hey Warning When someone closes a blog, you do not re-open it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Please do not make random/unhelpful edits. Thanks. =) Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 22:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Kurai, please refrain from making redundant and pointless edits. Saying that a ponytail exists on hair and switching a term with a synonym are not important edits. [[User:DartHolderX|'Medicine']] [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'can't']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'cure']] [[User Contributions:DartHolderX|'stupidity']]. 22:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright I wont. KurAi Ryou (talk) 03:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Just saying, after seeing your message on DQ's Talk Page But just how do you expect somebody to resolve the problems that are occuring in your own computer, if that someone doesn't even have any means of access to it? - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 06:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that's what it's like on internet help services ... they rely on the other's descriptions. Also, it's not just her computer. For some reason, I could access the blogs on the mobile browser, but not on the full computer. :So, KurAi, to respond to your question, it was not your computer. There seems to be some problem with the coding; however, it is not the template's fault. On the Preview page, it works, but it no longer works after I save the page. I will ask Kelly, who is our coding genius, to overview the problem. :Thank you for reporting it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Your message on Nuza's Talk Page If I am correct, Nuza is now retired from Bakugan Wiki. Even if he wasn't, making a blog on Bakugan Wiki criticizing ACTA seems kind of pointless, as the only people who will read the blog would be the community in Bakugan Wiki. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 01:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :My point is not that I am against the repeal of ACTA, :but that making a blog in Bakugan Wiki to protest ACTA would be a futile attempt. :Here's the problem: Not all teens and people from 21st century visit a Wiki about sphere-shaped toys that pop up into a figure (I doubt that half of them evne know what Bakugan is). What's more, is that a single Wiki is not big enough portal for people to speak up loudly about a controversial issue across the nation. Sure Wikia can be connected via Facebook, but realistically, only a insignificant ratio of all users in the Wiki would post on their Facebook saying, "Hey, I made an edit on Mechtavius Destroyer page today. Check it out everyone!", for example. Compared to the huge portal such as YouTube, Bakugan Wiki itself is heavily underpopulated, even after taking noneditors (aka viewers) into the account. Additionally, it can be guessed that plethora of videos protests about ACTA is already made, yet the current status. Bakugan Wiki is insignificantly small in influence compared to such portals. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 02:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure I guess, but the link doesn't seem to be working. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 04:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC)